Hitherto, there is a wireless communication technique for exchanging information using wireless communication. For example, a communication method (for example, an autonomous and decentralized wireless network) of autonomously connecting to neighboring information processing apparatuses is proposed. By using this communication method, information can be exchanged between two information processing apparatuses using wireless communication even when the information processing apparatuses are not connected by cable lines.
Moreover, a method called carrier sense is known as an arbitration method for avoiding a packet collision during communication between information processing apparatuses, and for example, is employed in an autonomous and decentralized wireless network.
For example, a wireless communication device that sets a carrier sense threshold level dynamically based on a desired wave power to suppress transmission is proposed (for example, see PTL 1).